This study is designed to test the potential application of a problem-solving education intervention for patients and family caregivers experiencing allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HSCT). An increase in problem-solving has been shown to decrease distress and may improve symptom distress and health related QOL. The Prepared Family Caregiving intervention, also known as COPE, has demonstrated benefit in cancer patients and their families, however there are limitations to its current application. Only one study has reported the application of this intervention in the acute care setting and no study has been done with patients undergoing HSCT.[unreadable] [unreadable] Subjects are accrued to this protocol once they have agreed to participate in an allogeneic HSCT at the Clinical Center, NIH. To date, 19 research participants and their family caregivers have been screened for potential participation. Five dyads (patient and caregiver) were eligible and agreed to be enrolled. Three dyads have completed study participation and 2 are receiving their education intervention. Reasons for in-eligibility include: non-English reading and inconsistent caregiver presence.[unreadable] [unreadable] The results to this study will guide future research examining predictors and outcomes associated with problem solving education intervention as compared to usual care group education in dyads receiving allogeneic HSCT.